


What, Batman Doesn't Know

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [61]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Knows, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batfam age reverse, Batfamily, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Wayne is Dead, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Comfort, Cute Kids, Damian Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is a good husband, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jason Todd Swears, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Reader Helps Batfamily (DCU), Reader is a Batfamily Member (DCU), Stephanie Brown being adorable, Unplanned Pregnancy, batmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Batfam age reverse or different ages. Y/N, dealing with her morning sickness and trying to figure out how she will tell her husband Damian. 4 year's after Bruce's death. Stephanie is 10, Dick, is 12, Barbara is 13, Cassandra is 11, Jason is 15, and Tim is 17
Relationships: Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

I empty my morning breakfast into the toilet. I hear my bathroom door open abruptly. I continue to throw up unable to see, whom as entered. 

"disgusting! I mean are you ok? Gross! My bad, not helping" Grayson frantically said 

I stop and flush the toilet. I reach for the cloth by the sink, though Grayson snatches it and gives it to me. 

"thanks" I mutter with my throat burning 

I wipe my face with the cloth. 

"are you ok? You don't get sick. I'll go call Damian!" 

He turns to leave. 

"Grayson, wait" I groggily demand 

He turns to me. I nod my head to the floor. He kneels down by me. His face straight and unreadable. He's worried. I softly smile 

"I'm ok. Don't get Damian. I just am not feeling well" 

"but--" I cut him off 

"bud, I need you to trust me on this. I'm ok" 

"c'mon, Y/N. You just threw up and you look miserable"

I slightly chuckle "thanks" I sarcastically said 

Grayson, stands and opens the top medicine cabinet door. Before I could say anything he grabs my prenatal vitamins. He puts it back and sits back on the floor with me. He sits next to me and wraps his arms around me. I hug my son in desperate need of comfort. We remain quiet only holding onto each other. What is going through his 12 year old mind? 

"I can't wait to see the baby. Aww man..."

He lifts his head I cup his cheek intrigued by his statement 

"what, is it?" 

"we can't go on patrol together as a badass family" he annoyingly said 

I burst into laughter with my unpredictable tears and kiss his temple.

"oh, kiddo well still do things together as a family" 

He softly smiled and stands. He offers his hand. I take it standing. He holds my hand with a gentle grip. I lightly squeeze his hand. 

"so I know this is going to be hard but I want you to keep this between you and I, ok? No one knows" 

"sure thing. Hey! I know something that, Batman doesn't" he delightfully stated "this, is too good to be true!" 

I chuckle with a slight shake of my head. It'll be a miracle if I can even tell Damian first before Grayson tells everyone. I found I was 3 months pregnant four days ago. I walk through the hallway. I hear giggling from Stephanie's room. I open the door seeing my adopted daughter's with Barbara. All the girl's painting each other's nails with snacks everywhere. 

"hey, Y/N!" Barbara said with a soft smile 

"mom" Cass said

"hey, Y/N! So about the kitty.." 

"no, as I said before 'I'm talking to, Damian first'" I told Stephanie for what felt like the millionth time "hey girls, glad to see y'all having fun" 

"oh, we definitely are!" Barbara chuckled 

So cute! I left the girl's to play. I continue through the hallway. I hear a electric guitar playing in, Jason's room. I knock softly. I hear, him sigh heavily 

"what the hell?!"

I open the, door seeing, Jason on his bed still in pajamas. He held his guitar

"just wanted to say your guitar sounds great and that I'm very proud of what you've accomplished" 

He looks surprised "oh.. Thanks" 

"you're welcome. Ice cream is for dessert tonight" 

He smiled "sweet!" 

"don't think the 'hell' word was unheard" 

He rolled his eye's. I step out of, Jason's room. I walk seeing, Tim holding a cup of coffee. Oh, shit! I've been barely been able to even stand the smell of coffee. 

"hey, you're pale, you--" I cut him off 

"I'd rather not talk about me right now, Mr smarty. How's college? I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time"

"it's been good came to take care of a few things. I guess it'd be appropriate to tell you my graduation is--" 

"two months from yesterday. We wouldn't miss it for the world" 

He softly smiled. I let that be his 'thank you' and continued on through the the hall. The next evening. I walk through the hallway with intentions of walking down stairs and then to the kitchen. I am so need something to drink. I hold the railing and slowly walk down the right of the double staircase to the bottom story. As my feet hit the bottom of the steps. I think this, will soon be very difficult as my bump will only continue to grow. How the hell is Damian going to react? Angry that we weren't more careful? Sad that, Bruce will not meet his grandchild? Happy to have a child of our own? He's unpredictable. I love my husband. He loves me, I know it to be true. But I can't help but feel scared. I am gratefully pulled out of my negative thoughts as I softly smile upon seeing, Grayson stepping down from the left staircase. He smiles widely and slides down the railing and lands onto the floor. He smiled, though his eyes slightly narrow on me in slight concern. 

"are you feeling any better today? I can get you something to drink or eat. Or anything you want. In fact I pledge myself to help in any way I can!" he offered 

I chuckled softly "I'm good, bud but thank you. I got it"

"is uh the..." he continued pointing at my abdomen with a soft whisper "you know. Mini you, ok?" he lowers his hand 

"yes, everything is just fine and, you do know I don't know the gender yet. I still have to talk to, Dami" I responded softly

"I know, I know! But I'm just so excited--"

"excited about, what?" little Stephanie asks entering the room with a delightful skip to her feet

Oh, shit. What do I say? 

"oh, I'm excited we're having ice-cream again tonight with supper" Grayson said 

Of course he did that. He took the perfect opportunity to get his second dose of ice-cream. I raise my eyebrow with a, tilt to my head at Grayson's smiling face. 

"wow! Ice-cream for two nights in a row!" she exclaims. Steph, grabbed his wrist looking up to him, and shook his wrist within his grasp "you must tell me your secrets on how you convinced, Y/N to let that happen" she begged "I've been trying to get permission to get a, kitten for 3 agonizing days!" she said with desperation 

I wanted to burst into laughter. Because Stephanie being so, well Steph is just cute. I see, Dick lean down to her ear, and whisper something. I step into the kitchen. I see the long counter top in the middle of the kitchen, on the right and left more counters. Above the walls cabinets filled with cups and China plates. The sink on the right counter with the dishwasher. I open the cabinet. 

"Ms Y/N, I have your beverage ready for you in the study. I suggest you take a nap and rest all considering" 

I turn to Alfred's smiling face. He knows. 

"thank you so much, Alfred!" 

His eye's swelling. It was a emotional moment to say the least. I embrace my only father figure. He put his arm across my shoulder. Afterwards. I step to my husband's rarely used study. I sit on the couch up against the wall, of the room. On the right a small office. I grab the cup on the coffee table in front of me. I lay my legs straight on the couch and lean my back against the arm of the couch. I take a soothing sip. I put the cup down on coaster....... I feel a large recognizable hand under my back and another go across my knee-pits. I then feel myself being lifted up from my husband. He kisses my head. I take a relaxing breath. I really need to get woken up. I have to tell him. 

"Dami.. I re-" I yawn "N-need to talk to you..." 

"shhh, my love tell me when you're able to do so without struggling" 

I groan in annoyance, he softly chuckled in response. His strong arm's and soft steps up the stairs put me father from returning from a deep desire of sleep


	2. Chapter 2(Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian, is told that he is going to be a father

I open my eye's squinting from the daylight. I blink adjusting to the brightened sun shining through the double window from the left side of the room. I feel my body laying on the bed, the blanket laid on me below my chest. I lift my head and sit up. I'm wearing my f/c nightgown. I look, Damian no where to be seen. I slightly roll my eyes with irritation. I could have told him! I then realized when he held me in his, arm's. It was the closet we've been in weeks. Dammit I wish he'd hold me. I then feel my impending headache mixed with nausea and sore breast. I groan in annoyance. I lay my head down. I hear the door knocking.

"come in" I said

The door opens I smile sitting upward and lean against the pillows. I see, my adopted son Jason. His face straight, and breathes swift. Before I could ask him what's wrong he swiftly spoke. 

"ok, so listen I'm gonna be straight up with you. Dick, told me you're pregnant so I have to be cool and all that shit. Are you really pregnant? Or is the kid, trying to make me be nicer to him"

I sigh. Two of my kid's and Alfred know and not my husband. Splendid. Well he's eventually gonna find out "yeah, Jay.. I'm pregnant"

He takes a deep breath in relief "fuck that's a relief. I can't believe you and Damian--" he shivers "gross"

"such a horrid thought" I chuckled "and watch the language, Kid" 

"damn" I raise my eyebrow he rolls his eye's "I know, I know but can we please talk about something else?!" he demanded, he sighs "you need anything?" 

"no I'm good thanks though. Want to keep me company" 

He shrugged his right shoulder "sure" 

Usually, Jason would plop himself on the bed as we would read together for hours. Though instead he carefully crawled onto the bed. He sat next to me. I place my hand on his head and ruffle his hair. He softly smiled. 

"so when do I get to meet, lil' trouble maker" 

"hmm, I'm roughly 14 weeks. So we got 25 weeks left but it'll be time to see, the baby before you know it" 

He gently nodded in response, he takes a deep breath "is this one of those secret things. Cause we all know Grayson can't keep a secret to save the poor kids life. I mean I already know" 

"it is a 'secret thing' . I want to tell, Damian and then tell everyone else. If I even get the chance to" 

"he's in the Bat-cave. Doing whatever the hell--" he lifts his hand telling me to not scold him "heck bat's does. Hey can I be there because I am burning with curiosity on how he's going to react" 

"nope" 

"Aww come on, Ma" he childishly said 

I laugh and kiss his head. Afterwards dressed in comfortable clothing for the day. I open the door, Dick, Stephanie, Tim, Cassandra and Barbara all fall onto the floor. I sigh deeply. They all know.

"you Idiot's" Jason insulted 

I need to sprint to, Damian before anyone accidentally tells him. This family can not keep a secret. Narrow-minded of me to think I could have kept the secret from my loving children any longer. They all stood with a mixture guilt full and exited faces. 

"congrats, Y/N" Barbara innocently said 

"thank you, Babs" 

"I can't believe--" I cut Stephanie's enthusiasm off 

"sweetie, I am talking to Dami first. Speaking of which I'm going to go talk to him. I want you all to stay away from the Bat-cave" 

I go to the Bat-cave. I did not see, Damian anywhere. I sigh in defeat. I call my husband. He answered on the phone. 

-"my love" 

"where you off to. I was wanting to talk to you" 

-"tt, I'm foolish for forgetting. Forgive me. I shall be home after the meeting at Wayne Tower" 

"I understand. I love you" 

-"and I you"

He hung up. Well that didn't go as planned. When does anything ever go to plan. During lunch time I sat on the chair in front of the table. With my daughter's and my son's. As we ate dinner my mind lingers to telling, Damian the news. I'm so nervous. 

"mom, deep breath" Cass said softly

I softly smile to my daughter doing as she instructed 

"thank you, dear" 

She smiles delighted. I then feel my breath hitch seeing my husband. He's here. Tell him! I can't just blurt it out! All eye's on Damian. He cleared his throat obviously uncomfortable with all the attention. He sits among his chair. The kids go back to eating though I can't stop looking at Damian. Is now a good time? 

"you needed to discuss some important matters with me" he plainly said 

"I'd rather speak in private with you" I answered 

"very well" I muttered 

After the awkward silence during dinner Damian and I step to our room. I shut the bedroom door behind us. It's simple just tell him. Though it's not simple. I turn his arms folded as if preparing for my perhaps what he may think argument. So I'm just going to say it. 

"Damian, you're going to be a dad" his face unreadable "I'm pregnant" 

I wait and wait my heart pounding. Please don't be mad or upset. Damian, smiles he genuinely smiles. My heart melts he's happy. He's not mad. He then began to cry. I then started to cry unable to stop the tears. Damian, hugs me gently. I wrap my arms around him fighting my tears. He parts and lifts my shirt above my small but now evident bump. He places his hand on my bump covering it with his large hand. The moment is nearly too much too bear as I am holding sobs back. 

"I've been blind, habibti" 

He moves his hand to my hip and places a gentle kiss on my abdomen. 

"you know you're going to be a great dad, Damian" 

He softly smiled uncaring of his tears. He leans up touching my chin and kisses me gently. He parts cupping my cheeks. 

"I hope that our child will have your unconditional love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
